


Helping you Out (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

by arthurmorgansslut



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgansslut/pseuds/arthurmorgansslut
Summary: You need some help fastening your corset, but none of the girls seem to be around. Arthur offers to give you a hand...
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Helping you Out (Arthur Morgan x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I got a surprising amount of hits on my last fic, so thank you to everyone who read it! This one is just a light angst (I don't even know if I would say angst), but I tried to add a lot of sexual tension. Hope you enjoy!

“Tilly? Mary Beth?” You yelled as you stuck your head out of your tent flap. Your eyes scanned the camp, looking for at least one of the girls.   
“Karen?” You yelled more softly, slowly realizing that they were nowhere to be found. You huffed and looked down at the ground.  
“Miss Y/N?” A deep voice came from a few feet away, startling you. You looked up, quickly realizing it was Arthur. He stood there, gloved hand resting on his gun belt.  
“Hi Mr. Morgan, have you seen any of the other ladies walkin’ about?” You asked, trying to cover yourself a bit with the tent flap because you were only in your underclothes.   
“I don’t think so, I’m pretty sure Miss Grimshaw took ‘em all into Rhodes.” He pulled a cigarette out of his bag, and proceeded to light it.  
You let out a breath and slumped your shoulders, muttering “shit” under your breath. Arthur brought his cigarette up to his lips, taking a short draw of smoke.  
“Do you need help with anythin’?” He asked as he blew the smoke out, looking up at you under the brim of his hat. You made eye contact with him and he quickly looked back at the ground.  
“I just needed someone to fasten my corset. I was thinkin’ about headin’ into Saint Denis to look for leads.” You shifted your weight to your other leg as you pondered what you were going to do.  
“I can do it. If you want…” Arthur answered, taking another puff of his cigarette. This time he blew the smoke out of his nose as he awkwardly placed his other hand back on his gun belt. Your cheeks went red, not because you didn’t want him to, but because of the boldness of his statement. You’ve never had a man offer to do such a thing before.  
“I- uh- I don’t know, what if the camp sees?.” You smiled, looking around.  
“It’s fine, I’m just helpin’ you out, nothin’ to it.” Arthur smiled, walking towards you. He tossed his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boot.   
“Okay sure, come in.” You finally agreed and opened the flap of your tent, letting him inside. Your heart was beating fast as you grabbed your corset and put it around you, doing up the clasps at the front. Arthur stood awkwardly behind you as he tried to avert his gaze from your body. Your fingers fumbled with the clasps out of nervousness. When you finally did them all up, you walked over to the mirror you had leaned up against some crates. You locked eyes with Arthur in the reflection.  
“You helpin’ me or not?” You giggled as you pulled your hair over one shoulder so it wasn’t resting on your back. Arthur chuckled softly as he approached you. You watched his face as he slowly realized that he had no idea how to tighten a corset. The gears were turning. He grabbed both strings lightly and eyed the back some more.  
“How exactly do you tighten this, Miss Y/N?” His brow furrowed as he looked up at you in the mirror. You laughed, looking at the ground in front of you.  
“By the way you were talkin’, I thought you already knew how.” You joked as you crossed your arms in front of you.  
“Yeah, I didn’t think that far ahead.” He chuckled, adjusting his hat on his head. You made eye contact in the mirror again, but this time he held it. You looked away and snapped back into reality, clearing your throat slightly. The tent felt suspiciously warm.  
“So, you gotta pull all the strings to tighten them as much as you can, and then grab the long ends and pull them really tight and tie them.” You said, hoping that you made some sort of sense. He looked back down at the corset and examined it some more. You felt his eyes on your back.  
“That looks painful.” Arthur said, and you sighed.  
“It is, actually.”  
“Well, I’ll try to go easy on ya.” Arthur replied under his breath, making you blush again and look down. You felt him walk up even closer to your back. His breath tickled the back of your neck, sending chills down your spine. You watched him through the mirror as he hooked one finger under the top strings of the corset, pulling lightly. The corset tightened a bit, but not enough.  
“You’re gonna have to go harder than that.” You said, quickly realizing that what you just said sounded a bit dirtier than you wanted it to. He looked up and you could swear you saw his face redden.  
“Okay.” He hesitated and looked back down at the corset, yanking the top strings even harder. You knew how strong he was, even though he was holding back a bit. You said nothing as he continued down the strings.   
“So, Saint Denis huh?” Arthur interrupted the silence.  
“Yeah, as much as I hate the city, there are a lot of stupid rich men to rob.” You giggled at your own joke. Arthur started laughing as well.  
“I hate the city too. Like I’ve always said, I don’t know which I like more, the swamp or the city, because both are filled with reptiles, parasites and slime.” He exhaled, and your chest fluttered as you let out a snort at his joke.  
“I don’t know, the swamp is prettier!” You exclaimed, putting a hand on your stomach as you tried to calm yourself down. Arthur let out a low chuckle. You met eyes with him in the mirror and your face was red from laughing so hard. You had never noticed how funny Arthur was until now. He also shared your immense hatred for the city.  
He reached the middle strings and pulled them tight, then moving down to the bottom strings. It was getting slightly harder to breathe, but you weren’t getting light headed yet, you were just focusing on how close Arthur was and how you could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He suddenly pulled one of the strings very tight, causing you to gasp in surprise. He quickly put a gentle hand on your waist.  
“You alright?” He asked, looking at you in the mirror. All you could think about was his large hand resting on your waist. Your heart started beating faster again. You were almost certain he could tell how much you were blushing, and not to mention how awkward you were.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just startled me is all.” You laughed awkwardly. Arthur seemed to notice that his hand was on your waist and quickly removed it, grabbing hold of the corset string again.  
“I’m sorry.” He looked down in embarrassment as he continued to work on the laces. Your brow furrowed. He always got like this. Apologizing for nothing.  
“For what Mr. Morgan?” You asked, picking at your fingernails.  
“I shouldn’t touch ya like that… It ain’t polite of me.” He said quietly.   
“It’s okay Arthur. Really.” You replied softly, making eye contact with him in the mirror as you referred to him by his first name. You licked your lips and looked back at your own reflection.   
He finally got to the middle strings, tugging them tight and then tying them in a bow.  
“There, I think I did it.” He said triumphantly, putting his hands on his hips and stepping back. You turned around and looked at the back of your corset in the mirror.   
“Not bad, Mr. Morgan.” You laughed softly as you turned to face him. You flipped your hair back over your shoulder, looking up at him. His eyes seemed to be scanning your face. You walked even closer to him, only a few inches apart. His scent flooded your nostrils with the smell of campfire smoke and pine, making your head feel fuzzy. You had never been this close to his face before, and you finally noticed all of his little scars and wrinkles. You had never seen that his eyes were this blue before either. As if it were in a romance novel, you felt as if your body was being pulled towards him by an imaginary force. You stood your ground, swallowing hard.   
Deciding to be bold, you reached out with a slightly shaky hand and grabbed Arthur’s. His hand felt warm in yours as you moved it slowly to where it rested gently on your waist.   
“What are you-” Arthur whispered but hesitated as his brow furrowed out of confusion, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took. You batted your eyelashes as you stepped even closer to him, bodies almost an inch from touching. Your heart was beating so hard you were worried he could’ve heard it. You felt his hand relax and splay out on your waist, gripping you a bit tighter. His thumb started to slowly stroke the fabric of your corset. The overwhelming urge to climb him like a tree was taking over, but you pushed it down.   
Faces inches apart, you began to feel Arthur’s breath on your mouth and your head felt light and airy. You started to lean in further, further...  
“Arthur Morgan!” You both pulled away abruptly as you heard a loud voice booming throughout the camp. Dutch. You backed away awkwardly and you felt Arthur remove his hand from your waist, immediately feeling cold from the lack of touch. Arthur looked down to hide his face.  
“Where the hell are you?” Dutch’s voice came again, voice cracking. He was definitely angry. Arthur looked up at you.  
“I- I gotta go. I’m sorry…” He mumbled the last part. You brushed your hair out of your face, still processing what had happened just before this.  
“That’s okay…” You said, smiling lightly. You were a bit disappointed, but duty calls. Arthur started to turn around to leave.  
“Wait, Arthur!” You reached over and grabbed his forearm lightly, making him stop and turn his head towards you.  
“Do you wanna come to Saint Denis with me? Whenever you’re done talking with Dutch?” Your heart started beating quickly again as you waited for an answer.   
“Sure. As long as Dutch don't shoot me.” He chuckled and you smiled back. “I’ll meet you by the horses.” And with that, he disappeared out of your tent. You hugged yourself and smiled. Maybe something good could become of this.


End file.
